Secrets Revealed
by xoxogirlie
Summary: Taylor and Kelsi just told Troy something he was NOT supposed to know. **Troyella**


A/N: Ok so I got a new idea

**A/N: Ok so I got a new idea. Hope you like! Review it makes me smile! Also Troy talks to Taylor and Kelsi outside of school even when Gabriella isn't around.**

"YOU DID WHAT?" I screamed. I was furious with my 'supposed' best friends, Taylor and Kelsi. You see I have _really _liked my other best friend Troy for awhile now and now Taylor and Kelsi decided to tell him that.

"I'm sorry Gabi, but we had to," Taylor responded.

"What do you mean you had to?"

"He asked us right out if you liked him, so he pretty much already knew. Besides he was thinking about going after another girl and he wanted to know if you liked him before he did anything."

"Why didn't you deny it? I would've done that for you!" I cried. "If Zeke or Chad came up to me and asked me if you guys liked them I'd say no. Now Troy is going to think I'm a freak. He's going to avoid me and start ignoring me just like he did when he found out that Sharpay had liked him awhile back. He's done that with every girl who likes him that he doesn't like back," I said sadly.

"We're sorry Gabriella."

I looked up at them the tears in my eyes beginning to fall. "I thought I could trust you guys."

Kelsi jumped in. "You can Gabriella."

"How can I trust you guys when you reveal one of the biggest secrets I possess. I thought you guys were my best friends-"

"We are."

I shook my head sadly. "No, best friends share secrets and keep them."

Kelsi and Taylor came over to run their fingers through my hair. I swatted their hands away. "Just please go."

They looked hurt. "Gabriella please, we know we made a mistake." Taylor was pleading with me.

"In time I might be able to get over this and forgive you but it's going to take time. I need to learn to trust you guys again, so please just go. I want to be alone."

They exited my room whilst looking at the floor. I felt bad just kicking them out like that but I was just too mad to talk to them or even look at them. I pulled out my diary and began writing in it.

_Dear Diary,_

_I am so mad right now, it's not even funny. There aren't words to describe it. Taylor and Kelsi decided to tell Troy that I like him because apparently he already had an idea of it. Now I'm so scared. It's never going to be the same. I don't want him to think I'm a stalker like Sharpay. They decided to tell him because apparently he's going after someone else. I knew that he liked other people and that I wasn't one of them. Later this week I have invited every one of my friends over for a random hang out party. I was looking forward to it and now I wish it wasn't happening. It's going to be so awkward now. Nothings going to be like how it was. I don't want them coming to the party anymore. It's too late at night so I can't call any other friend and just talk about it. I have a pit in my stomach, a lump in my throat, and my heart hurts. It hurts because I'm afraid I lost his friendship and it means so much to me. I can't stop crying._

It's true I can't stop sobbing. My eyes are blood shot and my face is red and puffy. I couldn't get my mind off of everything so I decided to attempt to go to sleep. I turned on my ipod like I do every night and Taylor Swift's Teardrops on My Guitar came on.

_Drew looks at me,_

_I fake a smile so he won't see,_

_That I want and I need him, _

_Everything that we should be,_

_I'll bet she's beautiful,_

_That girl he talks about,_

Hearing this only made the tears fall harder if that was even possible. I ended up crying myself to sleep, but not after turning off my ipod and throwing it somewhere.

I woke up and felt just as bad as I did last night. God, why did they have to tell him? We've been best friends since I moved here and we sang together. When we're together it always felt like we've known each other forever. It's hard to believe it's just been a year.

I just flitted through my entire day. Thankfully it was a Saturday so I didn't have to go to school and face him. I was dreading Monday. I was eating dinner with my mom when my phone rang.

"Sorry I'll be right back Mama, it might be people RSVPing for the pary."

"Hurry up baby, don't let your dinner get cold."

I looked at the caller id and didn't completely recognize the number but I answered anyway.

"Hello?"

"Is Gabriella there?"

"This is her."

"Hey Gabs, its Troy."

"Hey Troy, did you go running by my house earlier?" While making dinner I was pretty sure I saw Troy running past my house dribbling a basketball.

"Yeah that was me anyway I ran from my house around the block. I'm on my way back if you want I could stop by for ten or fifteen minutes."

"Sure you can come."

"Yeah only if you want me to."

Noticing I was still in pajamas and wasn't wearing any make up I started fumbling around my room looking for an outfit to wear.

"Yes Troy, you can come where are you?"

"About a quarter mile from your house."

"Meaning?" I may be good at math and science but I don't pay attention to distances from my house.

"I'm by that old abandoned brick house."

"Oh ok."

"I'll be there in five minutes."

"Ok"

"See you, bye"

"Bye." I clicked off the phone and rushed to get dressed. I ran to my kitchen.

"You don't care if Troy stops over for a couple minutes do you?" I asked my mom.

"No, I don't care," Mama said smiling because she knew about the whole situation.

I ran back to my room to do my make up. Just as I was finishing up I heard my mom yell.

"Gabriella Troy's here."

I came running out of my room. I answered the door before he even got to it.

"Hi," I said.

"Hey Brie." I smiled, he was still using my nickname.

My mom came out and offered him some water since he had just been running. After she handed him his water we went into my living room while Mama stayed in the kitchen and cleaned it.

"So," he started.

"So," I mimicked.

"Well, Taylor and Kelsi came over yesterday."

I made kind of an irritated face. "Yeah I know, I'm not too happy with them right now."

"Why not?"

I scoffed. "I think you know why."

"They told you?"

"Yeah." I looked down suddenly becoming shy.

"I asked them you know," he said. I guess he was trying to mend the friendship.

"I know, but they should have denied it."

"You really wanted them to do that?"

"Yes," I whispered.

"Well I'm glad they told the truth." He smiled.

I looked up. "What do you mean?"

"If they had lied and said you didn't like me I wouldn't have the courage to do this." He leaned forward and kissed me. I was utterly shocked, but after I got over the shock I responded, but then quickly pulled away.

"What about the other girl?"

"Other girl?" He looked completely confused.

"Sharpay, they told me you were going after Sharpay."

He laughed. "Brie, I don't like Sharpay."

"But-"

"I don't like Sharpay. I just told them that so they'd think you had competition and tell me the truth."

I grinned, as did he. I kissed him. "Thank you," I whispered.

"For what?"

"For knowing me and my friends too well and for making them not lie, and for kissing me, and-" I was cut off by his lips on mine. Little did I know my mom was standing by the door smiling. Troy had to go home a couple minutes later so his parents didn't get worried. The second I closed the door I fell to the floor, looked at the ceiling, and thanked God for everything. Then, something hit me; I had to call Taylor and Kelsi. I told them to come over but I didn't say why. They showed up a couple minutes later. I ran at them and engulfed them in a huge hug. "Thank you!"

They hugged back. "For what?" They sounded dumbfounded.

I giggled. "Troy kissed me."

Their eyes widened in shock. "Where, when?"

"In my living room about ten minutes before you got here."

"But- how?"

We spent the entire rest of the day talking about my new boyfriend and how it was all because of them that I had him.

**A/N: Ok so most of this is an actual true story. Monday was the worst day ever for me. I got burned at work and everything went wrong. Then I got home and got a message from my two friends saying that they told my best friend and the guy I like that I liked him and he seriously will go weird on you if he finds out you like him. I cried the entire night. The diary entry actually came out of mine I just changed the names to fit the story. Well all of it is true until after the "so's" at her house. None of the fluffy stuff happened, but me and my guy are going to prom together ******** Nothing is weird either and at my party everything was fine. But anyway, I actually really like this story so please review! **


End file.
